1989
Major Events *Unknown Date: Barney visits a local mall. *January 27: Three Wishes is released to stores. *March 25: Barney makes one of his first public appearances at the Music Plus store in Sherman Oaks, CA. *June 4: A Day at the Beach is released to stores. *November: Waiting for Santa and Campfire Sing-Along are both filmed. *December: Barney appears at Dallas Children's Medical Center and three other Dallas and Fort Worth hospitals to benefit children. Barney & the Backyard Gang Threewishes.jpg|2. Three Wishes (1/27/89)|link=Three Wishes Adayatthebeach.jpg|3. A Day at the Beach (6/4/89)|link=A Day at the Beach New Barney Songs Rocket Song.png|The Rocket Song|link=The Rocket Song Friendsareforever.jpg|Friends Are Forever|link=Friends Are Forever Barneyisourdinosaur.jpg|Barney is Our Dinosaur|link=Barney is Our Dinosaur Thisisthewaywewalkthebeach.jpg|This is the Way We Walk the Beach|link=This is the Way We Walk the Beach Swimmingswimming.jpg|Swimming, Swimming|link=Swimming, Swimming Thisisthewayweleavethebeach.jpg|This is the Way We Leave the Beach|link=This is the Way We Leave the Beach Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Voss, Voice: Bob West) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Dad (Bob Reed) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Leach *Kathy Parker *Richard Leach Editors * Doug Wilson * Tony Metcalf (Offline Editor) * Teri Peabody (Offline Editor) Assistants * Nome (Second Assistant Director) * Terrie Davis (Assistant Director) * Larry Baker (Assistant Director) * James Johnson (Studio Assistant) * Beverly Girou (Production Assistant) * Alison Smith (Production Assistant) * Kevin Tarleton (Scenic Assistant) * Don Clark (Set Assistant) * Steve Jordan (Set Assistant) Writers *Frank Olsen *Pat Reeder Directors *John Grable *Shirley Abrams (Casting Director) *Jamie Ruth Conner (Art Director) *Tom Adler (Audio Director) *Bob Dracup (Lighting Director) *Bob Driskell (Lighting Director) *Stephen Bates Baltes (Musical Director) Producers *John Grable *Dennis DeShazer Supervisors * Dwin Towell (Technical Supervisor) * David Boothe (Post Production Audio Supervisor) * Laurie Harmon (Script Supervisor) * Craig Arneson (Scenic Supervisor) Operators * Chris Brock (Camera Operator) * Jay Burney (Camera Operator) * Eric Norberg (Camera Operator) * Victor Sosa (Camera Operator) * Stacy Brownrigg (Boom Operator) * Michael Henning (Boom Operator) * David Smith (Boom Operator) * Daniel Clear (Crane Operator) * Chris Thornton (Crane Operator) Managers * Mary Dennistoun (Production Office Manager) * Robin Mulford (Floor Manager) * Terrie Davis (Floor Manager) * DeDe Dunham (Wardrobe Manager) Lyricist/Composer * Stephen Bates Baltes Animators * Dave Holman * Michael Fleming * Linda Johnson * Rudi Perez Engineers * Michael Haines (Audio Engineer) * Randy Breedlove (Video Engineer) * Scott Hamil (Video Engineer) * Cindy Speer (Video Engineer) Audio * Tom Adler Artists * Nena Smartz (Makeup Artist) Stylists * Bonnie Clevering (Hair Stylist) Designers * Okowita (Set Designer) Grips * Kerry Rike (Key Grip) * Juan Romero (Best Boy Grip) * Carl Stitt Electricians * Bill Greenberg * John Jacobie * Kent Land Painters * Travis Tyre (Scenic Painter) * Nettie Weber (Scenic Painter) Effects * Randy Moore (Stage Effects) Stunts * Randy Bishop (Third Coast Stunts) Production Mixer/Music Recordings * David Boothe Decorators * Anita Dallas (Set Decorator) Lyricists/Composers * Stephen Bates Baltes * Lory Lazarus Choreographers * Nick Felix * Sarah Larr * Penny Wilson Property Master * C.J. McCormack Category:Timeline